Stepping ForwardA Legend of 1900 fanfic
by Merrie
Summary: Takes place after Max finds 1900 alone on the Virginian prior to its destruction. Can he convince 1900 to leave the sea he's known his entire life? WIP
1. Chapter One

Stepping Forward A Story Based On The Legend of 1900 By Merrie Thomas  
  
Cast: Tim Roth-Danny Boodman T.D. Lemon 1900 Pruitt Taylor Vince-Max Toony  
  
Rating: PG-13 For language.  
  
Summary: Takes place after Max finds 1900 alone on the Virginian prior to its destruction. Can he convince 1900 to leave the sea he's known his entire life?  
  
Max Toony looked up in shock. He simply couldn't believe his ears and he didn't know what to say. His best friend, one of his only friends in fact, would rather kill himself than face the unknown world beyond the ship on which he had spent the whole of his life. Well, Max wasn't going to stand for it. "I don't care how big you think the world is, or how unending it seems, 1900. You're coming with me. You're my friend and I'm not going to just let you die without experiencing the little joys in life like baseball, picture shows, and most important of all, women. I just won't allow it, and that's that." Max then went to grab 1900's arm. "If I have to drag you out of here by force, I will."  
  
1900 didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe the words coming out of his friend's mouth. He had never known Max to be so forceful. "You don't understand, Max. I don't belong out there. I never have. This is where I was born," he said with a wide gesture at the rusted old ship around him, "and this is where I will die. Now please, leave me to it." He tried to take back his arm from Max, but Max wasn't budging.  
  
"You're a coward and a fool if you think I am still going to let you die after all of that. The world isn't unending, 1900! Now, I have been trying to convince you to go on land ever since I first met you, but now I am not trying to convince you, I am forcing you. You're coming on land. If you don't like it or can't handle it, I'm sure we could scrounge up some dynamite and a boat in which you could do yourself in. Now come on." Max began dragging 1900 toward the steps, making sure to grab the borrowed record and phonograph on the way.  
  
"Why can't you just let me be? I thought you were my friend. I cannot be in the world, Max. Like I said before, the world is simply a ship too big for the likes of me. What will happen to my music, Max? Music has no way of being infinite in an infinite world. And nor have I. I have lived my life finitely, Max. It's how I was raised. I couldn't become attached to the people I met on this ship because sooner or later they would all leave. They would leave, and I would remain here."  
  
"None of that matters. That's how your life was, not is. It's not your fault that you had to spend your life on this ship. Don't let someone else's bad decision dictate how you should go out. And I wouldn't really be your friend if I let you kill yourself. Now you are coming with me. I am going to show you the world beyond the Virginian."  
  
1900 looked into his friend's eyes and saw that he was serious. There was no stopping him without doing something to his friend that he didn't want to do, but he had to try. "Is there no way you can see things my way? Is there no stopping you from what you're trying to do to me?"  
  
"There isn't, and you know it. I have never been more serious about anything in my entire life. You are my friend, and you are finally getting off of this floating tomb." Max then proceeded to walk up the stairs dragging a hesitant 1900 behind him. They walked in silence until they reached the gangway where they stopped.  
  
Outside, the crew that had been dismantling the ship looked up in horror. They all knew that only one person had gone on board. They had seen him pay the boss for the privilege. What their eyes were now fixed on was the form of 1900. They had been assured that there had been no one left on board. They had been ready to kill a man!  
  
1900 knew there was no turning back now. There was no way that the ship would be blown up if they knew he was still on it. They would continue searching for him until they found him and forced him away from his home. In spite of all that, he looked up at Max with hope in his eyes. Surely he didn't really mean to make him go out there. It was a land full of sharks.  
  
Max noticed 1900 looking at him. His resolve nearly faltered as he looked into his soulful green eyes as they searched him for hope. He knew that 1900 was genuinely frightened by the world beyond the ship. He simply believed that it was too big for him to handle. Well, Max was going to show him different. "Don't worry, buddy. I know you're apprehensive about the whole land thing, but I am going to be right here beside you every step of the way. You know that, right? I know I left you before, but you must understand. I needed to go. I couldn't remain onboard any longer. But I want you to know that I never forgot you, and I always wondered what you were doing and what new stories you could share with me. Now, we have the chance to make our own stories, you and I. So please, all you need to do is take those few stupid steps, remember? A few steps and you're in an entire new world."  
  
1900 slowly looked away from his friend, from his home, and toward the gangway. Toward the future. He took a step. And another. And another, Max following behind him, the entire crew watching his every move. He soon came to the halfway point, as far as he had ever gotten. He stopped, took a deep breath, and took another step before Max could nudge him forward. He kept walking until he reached the final step, just inches away from land.  
  
Max couldn't help but be amazed at this point. 1900 had seemed so unwilling before, and now he was about to make the final step. He watched his friend, curious as to how he was taking all of this. He was about to say something when a large wave crashed into the ship, pushing the gangway, and therefore Max and 1900 forward. Forward onto land.  
  
1900 had heard the wave coming before it had hit and had prepared himself for it, planting his feet firmly on the step to wait until it passed as he had done many times before. It was how he was able to walk in a straight and even line across the deck when he had first met Max. What he had forgotten to take into account was the fact that his friend had not had the experience that he did in dealing with the sea. He lurched forward, pushed by his friend to his hands and knees to land.  
  
"Arrg. I'm sorry, 1900. That wasn't exactly how I wanted you to remember your first experience on land. Here, let me help you up." Max got to his feet and lowered a hand to help 1900 up.  
  
1900 just stared at him. He couldn't move. He was on land! On land! He had made it all the way down the gangway with a final bit of help from the very sea he had spent his life on. He reached up and firmly gripped Max's outstretched hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. As soon as he seemed to be up and walking however, he immediately fell back down again, the world spinning. 'What is wrong with me?' He wondered to himself. "Max...the ground...it's not right. I-I don't feel so good."  
  
Max couldn't help but laugh at his bewildered friend. "Now you know how I felt when I first met you, my friend. It's probably just a little landsickness is all. You'll be alright, at least I think you'll be alright. It usually lasts a few days whenever I get it, but then, I haven't spent 40- odd years on the sea now have I?"  
  
"Land-landsickness? Oh...I feel about to throw up. Make the world stop moving. Why didn't you tell me it was like this? Is it always like this?" 1900 looked up at him, new fear in his eyes.  
  
Max smiled. "No, my friend, it isn't always like this. I wasn't always seasick remember? Our little 'ride' around the deck fixed that. Let's get you inside. Now, you have to stand back up again and we have to walk a little ways, and if you feel the need to throw up, just don't do it on me ok?"  
  
1900 nodded slowly, and once again took his offer to be helped up. Max took his arm and slung it around his shoulder before he could fall back down again and led them forward. "Can I get a little help here, fellas?" Max shouted at the crew who was merely standing around watching them. "This man has spent his entire life on the sea, and he's not taking the stillness of land too well." The two men he had told the story to rushed over to help.  
  
"Is-is this him?" One of them asked, eyes focused on 1900.  
  
Max nodded. "We'll do the introductions later. Right now we need to get him inside and laid down ok?" Thy snapped out of their shock and one took 1900's other arm around his shoulder while the other man ran ahead to open the door. The three of them slowly made their way towards the main building, stopping every now and again to make sure 1900 was still ok, making their way without incident.  
  
As soon as he had a chair in sight, a nice big empty one behind a large desk, 1900 slumped into it, trying to make himself as still as possible.  
  
"Well, you won't be going anywhere fast for a couple of days, that's for sure. But maybe we could get a doctor to get you something for the nausea." Max told 1900 who had leaned back, closed his eyes, and put a hand to his stomach.  
  
"You need an identity to get medicine. I don't exist, remember? No one knows who I am except for you. I can't believe you actually got me on land."  
  
"Hey, you don't need to thank me buddy. And don't worry about that whole identity stuff. We can worry about that later when you've got your land legs about you." He turned to the two men who were waiting for him to acknowledge them. "Ah, gentlemen. May I introduce you to Danny Boodman T.D. Lemon 1900, the greatest piano player the world has ever known. Now, you'll have to excuse him, he's feeling a bit under the weather after an entire life at sea."  
  
1900 looked up at the men who had offered to help him, giving a faint smile. "Pleased to meet you, gentlemen. I'd get up and greet you proper, but the fucking world doesn't seem to want to cooperate at the moment."  
  
"It's alright, Mr. 1900. Um, is it Mr. 1900?" One of the men asked, a little awed, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Just 1900 will be fine." He let out a loud groan in Max's direction. "Oh Max, I want back on the ship, the ground is too still. Why the hell did you make me get off?"  
  
"Sorry buddy, no can do. They've already filled it with dynamite in preparation for the big kaboom. In a few hours the Virginian will be gone forever. I'm sorry, I know it was your home. It's a good way to go out for the old girl, anyway."  
  
"I was supposed to go out like that, Max. That was supposed to be my end." 1900 said with a longing glance in the direction of the sea.  
  
"I know, but I came along and changed all of that and there's no turning back now. Besides, you don't really think they're gonna let you back on the ship that scheduled to explode now that they know you're real? You aren't, are you gentlemen?" The two men both shook their heads emphatically. "See? Told ya, man. It seems like you're going to have to find your house shaped like a ship after all."  
  
1900 just groaned again and shut his eyes to the unending world.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I have written more and will post a second chapter. Please post your reviews!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Stepping Forward  
  
A story based on The Legend of 1900 by Merrie  
  
Cast: Tim Roth-Danny Boodman T.D. Lemon 1900 Pruitt Taylor Vince-Max Toony  
  
Rating: PG-13 For language.  
  
Summary: Takes place after Max finds 1900 alone on the Virginian prior to its destruction. Can he convince 1900 to leave the sea he's known his entire life?  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Time passed rather quickly for 1900 in the hours before his beloved home was blown to smithereens. He had been relocated to the nearby home of one of the dockworkers where it seemed everyone wanted to know everything about him. He spent his times telling stories of Danny, Jelly Roll Morton, and life on the Virginian in general. When the time finally came he had Max help him back out to the deck so they could watch the fireworks as planned. The explosion was magnificent. 1900 watched, tears running down his cheeks. He turned to his friend. "Max, get me to a piano right now." Max nodded and led him to the piano he had found earlier when he had thought about how the destruction of the Virginian would affect his friend.  
  
"You got it, buddy. It's not far. Lean on me." They walked in utter silence to the warehouse where Max had the beat up old piano set up. 1900 glanced at it with an expert eye upon reaching it. Max noticed his friend's look. "Yeah, I know it's not much, but I think it will suit your purposes. And the owner assures me that it is in tune." 1900 nodded and made his way to the bench by himself. He sat down and began to play.  
  
Edward Brautigan liked to think of himself as a tough man. He didn't cry at anything, only cussed, smoked, and drank his life away. He had had a hard life full of pain, but he prided himself on not showing his emotions. His friends had chided him on it many a time, but he didn't even let that get to him. He simply kept everything bottled up inside where no one would ever see it. At least, he did until that day.  
  
He had been carrying some boxes when he first heard it. The most beautiful and mournful sound in the world. Edward looked around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. He finally pinpointed its source to be the inside of a supposedly abandoned old warehouse. He noticed a large group of his coworkers gathered around the entrance and he put his boxes down and made his way over there, pushing through the crowd. There, in the middle of a bunch of dirty dockworkers was one man in a rumpled tuxedo playing the piano. And what playing! Edward felt his eyes burning, but that didn't seem to matter. All that mattered was listening to what this stranger was playing. He had never felt so sad in all of his life. Not even when his father left him to watch over his mother at the ripe old age of 8 years old. Nothing compared to the sadness the man playing had to be feeling if he played like this. It was as though the man's heart had been ripped out and stomped to a pulp in front of him. Edward looked around at the crew. There was not a dry eye in the house, not even his own. He had to find out who this man was, and why he felt this way.  
  
Max had never heard anything like it in all the years he had known 1900. He had never before heard such emotion in a song before save the one 1900 had played when he first noticed the girl. In fact, Max hadn't really realized just how strongly the destruction of the Virginian would affect his friend. He noticed the tears that continued to fall down 1900's cheeks as he played and felt his own eyes welling up at the sight and sound. No one said a word as the song finished. The only sounds were grown men sniffling and wiping their eyes. 1900 didn't seem to notice any of them. He just remained at the piano, eyes fixed towards the sea. Max didn't know what to do. He was about to approach his friend when he was pushed aside by a large man with tear- rimmed eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, mister. I just wanted to make sure you're alright an all. When someone plays something like that, you got to wonder what they're feeling. My name's Edward by the way. Edward Brautigan." He reached out his hand to the slouching form of 1900.  
  
"1900." he said, taking the man's hand. "The reason.." he took a moment to compose himself. "The reason I'm so sad is that you and your coworkers just destroyed the only home I've ever known, and now there is nothing left of it except memories."  
  
"You don't mean that old ship, do you Mr. Nineteenhundred? That was your home?"  
  
"Yes, and it's just 1900. Like the number. That old ship had been my home ever since the day I was born. Just ask Max here."  
  
The man looked over at Max, not really believing what he was being told. "It's all true." He told him. "1900 spent his entire life on that ship. He only took his first walk, if you can call it that, on land yesterday."  
  
"Well that sure is something else Mister. I mean 1900. I'm awful sorry 'bout that, but you can't let it get you down. People all over the world will be wanting to hear your music. It makes people forget that they aren't supposed to be feelin' anything and open up to their emotions. You have a great gift. I hope you use it well and I'm certainly glad we didn't blow you up along with that ship. Goodbye 1900. You've certainly changed my life." With that, Edward walked away, swearing never again to hide what he was feeling.  
  
1900 just stared after the man, not exactly sure what to say or do. He still felt the need to play out his emotions on the piano, but he refrained himself for the time being. He glanced over at Max, not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Are you alright?" Max asked him. 1900 didn't know what to say. He didn't feel alright, but he didn't feel like he never would be either. He simply felt at odds with the world.  
  
"I don't know, Max. I am at a loss of what to do next. I have no home and no identity. I can't walk straight to save my life and the only real thing I know how to do is to play the piano."  
  
"Well, I can help you out with a few of those things I think. First, we'll have to get you registered somewhere. I don't think you'll be getting a driver's license any time soon, so we'll have to work around that. The first place we should probably go to is the immigration office. Although, we're not even sure you're an immigrant, are we? You certainly don't look like one. No, with your hair and eye color I don't think you were the son of an immigrant on that ship at all. It's a tricky situation. You have no country, no official religion, no real birthday...we have got to decide some of these things before we go there, or it'll look like we're making the whole thing up."  
  
"Who's to say they won't believe that anyway, Max? You're the only one still around that knows my story."  
  
"Yeah, I know. So, let's start with something small...like your name. Now, your full name is Danny Boodman T.D. Lemon 1900 correct?"  
  
"You know it is, Max." 1900 said with a slight glare.  
  
"Hey, don't get mad at me, pal. You know the people at the immigration office are going to ask that too. Now, um...is 1900 your last name?"  
  
"You know, I've never really thought about it. Can a number be a last name? If it can't, I guess my last name would be Boodman after Danny."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Now birthday shouldn't be a question. January 1st, 1900."  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but that should do. Wow, I have a birthday." He looked a bit surprised at that.  
  
Danny Boodman T.D. Lemon 1900 Boodman born January 1st, 1900 onboard the Virginian. Parents unknown. Spent much of life at sea. Hm...the immigration office is going to get a kick out of this one that's for sure. Do you want to become a British or an American citizen? We're in England now, and you seemed to have picked up more of a British accent than an American one, but I think either one should be fine. It's up to you." He paused as he saw 1900 going over the possibilities in his head. "You know what, we'll worry about all of that tomorrow if you feel up to going. Let's go home."  
  
1900 nodded and allowed himself to be led through the still large group of men hanging around in the hopes of getting another chance to hear his music.  
  
The next morning, 1900 awoke to the sound of the sea. He slowly opened his eyes and started in shock at the sight in front of him. 'Where am I?' He thought. He glanced around the room, not yet remembering that he was on land. "Easy there, fella." He turned to a voice in the doorway. It was the dockworker. "You're safe here on land, and your friend should be here soon. Now, I don't claim to know or understand what your life has been like, but I know this. Be thankful for your friend. I have a hunch that you wouldn't be here today if it weren't for him, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, he brought me off of the ship before you blew it up. I was going to stay on it." 1900 said with a sigh.  
  
"That's what I figured. What's the matter, aren't you thankful for your life? You have been given something great, a second chance at life. I can't begin to tell you how many people have wished for that in their final seconds. Now cut out all that shit and straighten up."  
  
"You don't understand. I don't belong here. I don't even exist here."  
  
"So? That don't matter. What matters is that you're here now. You've got the rest of your life to do whatever the hell you've ever wanted to do. And, in your case I'd imagine there are a lot of things you'd like to do before you die. So, get to it."  
  
Before 1900 could comment, Max walked into the room. "So, are you ready Mr. Boodman?" he asked with a small smile on his face.  
  
"I don't know, Max." He looked at the dock worker. "But I'm going to go anyway."  
  
"That's my man." Max answered, reaching over to clap 1900 on the back. "Let's go." 1900 grabbed Max's shoulder, still unsteady on his feet. "I guess we have to go to the immigration offices first if you want to get something to take care of that landsickness, now don't we?"  
  
"Oh yes, I just want it to go away. Let's get this over with."  
  
"Alright, but we'll have to walk, I don't have a car here. It's just me and my...wait. Sorry 1900, there's somewhere we have to go first. In fact, I had completely forgotten about it until now. It's not far, I promise."  
  
1900 turned to the dockworker as they started out toward the door. "Thanks for everything." The man simply nodded, and they were on their way.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: This is all I have written of this story, sorry. Although, if I get enough reviews I might seriously consider continuing it. Heck, I'll prolly try and continue it anyway, but reviews help keep me motivated. Also, thank you to my two reviewers, DaniRoth and L. You guys rock!! 


End file.
